Little Talks
by bodysurfer27
Summary: Talks surrounding Barry and Caitlin through seasons 1 and 2. Some fluff, some angst, all missing scenes from the show.
1. Drunk Talks

**A/N:** **So, I really should be updating my other works, but I've had this sitting on my laptop for over a year now. It was originally a one-shot but I'm thinking of continuing it. Since my mind never seems to focus on one storyline/idea anyway. For now it'll be labeled as Continued.**

 **In regards to DC's _The Flash_ , I don't own anything. But if I did there would have been more SnowBarry in seasons one and two (I haven't seen all of season three yet).**

 **This story takes place in the middle of Season One Episode Twelve _Crazy For You._ I have watched this episode so many times and it just didn't seem right. I felt like there should've been more dialogue Between Barry and Caitlin. So, this is my take on what happened after the club scene. Caitlin's backstory is a little different since all we've ever heard her mention is her mother.**

* * *

"It'll all be over soon, Cait." Barry winced as the sounds of retching filled the desolate parking lot.

The darkness of the night was a comfort, save for the few eerily lit street lamps littered along the perimeter of the rundown club. The strong stench of alcohol mixed with stomach acid created a churning response from the speedster's stomach. After a few minutes, the noises stopped.

"I want to go home." The brunette woman choked out, barely, before another wave of nausea had her throwing up the alcohol in her system again.

"I know." Barry swallowed, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her black lacy covered back. His other held her curled hair away from her face. "Once you stop, I can flash you home." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I think I'm done." She burped behind her hand.

"You sure?"

"Mhmm hmmm."

"Okay. But if you need me to stop, tell me, okay?" Caitlin nodded slowly. "Okay. I'm gonna lift you up now, okay?"

"Okay." He carefully swooped her up in his arms, holding her bridal style to his chest.

"You ready?" She nodded slowly again. "Okay."

Barry began running. Caitlin closed her eyes then buried her head into the black material of his jacket. The world around her was beginning to blur into a swirl of unrecognizable colors.

"Almost there." However, Barry's voice did nothing to soothe her intoxicated state. He didn't speak again until he was up the staircase of her apartment building. "Okay. We are on your floor. What door is yours again?" His eyes scanned the hallway while he eased her onto her feet.

"That one." Caitlin stumbled forward as her arm shot out to point at her particular door. His arm reflexively caught her waist and he jerked her back into a standing position.

"Okay. Let's get you home." He helped her walk to her door.

"Are we still running?" Caitlin burped again, using her hand to cover her mouth.

"No. I need your keys, Cait."

"They're right here." She held up her clutch. He plucked it out of her grasp and, with lightning speed, quickly found her keys then used them to unlock her front door. He opened the door. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes. We are here."

"Oh good." Caitlin began walking through her living room area. Barry's eyes wandered around the large space.

A cream colored couch took up a majority of the middle, with a nice floral accent rug placed underneath the glass coffee table in front of a medium sized entertainment center. A medium sized flat screen television rested on the top; a few closed DVD cases rested beside it. He followed her through the living room where she turned right, a small hallway meeting them. A few art pieces were hung on the walls.

"Vodka and superspeed. Not a good combination." He heard her mutter under her breath while she shook her head. She opened a mahogany wooden door and his eyes widened. SHe led him straight into her bedroom. She flipped the light switch and he sucked in a sharp surprised breath.

The light tan walls were lit with a few table lamps. A cream colored dresser was on his left and a matching vanity was diagonal on his right. Her queen-sized bed took up the whole middle portion of the room. In the corner sat a small matching cream colored chair. On the left of her bed was another door-probably a closet-and a second door was kitty-corner to the cream colored chair-a bathroom.

"Woah." He let the word fall out of his mouth, shocked. The room was so... _girly_.

"Are you gonna call her?" Caitlin's voice slurred and he turned his gaze onto her, noticing she was sitting on the edge of the bed and, in the midst of taking off her shoes, staring at him with a curious expression.

"Who?"

"That girl. The one who gave you her number." Caitlin tossed the high heeled shoe on the floor over by her vanity. She began taking off the other one.

"Oh, uh...I haven't really thought about it." Barry scratched the back of his neck with his fingers.

"Yes you have. You little liar, you." Caitlin took the high heeled shoe and pointed the heel at Barry, using the heel portion to accentuate her statement. "But I know you." She stated accusingly. "I know you, Barry Allen. I know you. And you wo-won't." She hiccupped, tossing the shoe to rest near the other one. "You." Her arms raised to reach for the zipper of her dress behind her. "You think you don't deserve happiness." Barry's eyes widened as she dragged the sleeves of her dress down her arms, revealing her black lacy bra. He quickly turned around before he could stare at her. "But what you don't realize is-is you need a little...saving...too." She huffed. "A little help please."

"Caitlin, I don't think-"

"You are the Flash. You. You help people. I am a people. I need help." He sighed before he spun on his heel to face her. Her black dress hung around her hips and her arms were tangled in the tight sleeves, leaving her bra exposed for him to see. "Now, a little help. Please." She said with a frustrated pout.

"Wha-oh, uh, yeah." He shook his head quickly before his eyes scanned the room for a pair of pajamas. Luckily, a folded set resided on the dresser. He used his superspeed to change her, leaving the dress nicely folded in the spot where her pajamas were.

"There you go again. Saving people. You saved me from that evil dress. Did you hear that, evil dress? You are no match for the Flash." A chuckle escaped Barry, his surprise at Caitlin's words more than enough to render him amused.

"C'mon. Let's get you to bed." He took her by the elbow, gently, then pulled back the sheets on the bed.

"Did you sneak a peek? At my goods." The breath escaped his lungs at her question, though the burning sensation in his cheeks vanished as quickly as it had happened. She whirled around to face him, her pointer finger dangerously close to sliding up his nose if he wasn't careful. He used his hand to lightly grip her wrist and tug her finger away from causing any more embarrassment to the both of them.

"I wouldn't be much of a hero if I did. So, no. I didn't." He helped her lie down under the covers.

"But it's okay if you did. You deserve a peek for all the good stuff you do. Like saving me from that evil dress." Her nose scrunched up as a look of disgust clouded her drunken features.

"Okay, Caitlin. Time for sleep." He covered her with the blankets.

"Barry." She gazed up at him with her doe brown eyes.

"Yeah?" He met her eyes, her vulnerability something he wasn't used to.

"Stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?" Her voice sounded small, fragile.

"Yeah, sure, Cait. Of course." He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"No." She shook her head. "Lay right next to me."

"Caitlin-"

"Please, Barry? Please? I don't want to be alone tonight." The desperate pleading look adorning her features had him swallowing before sighing.

"Okay." He nodded. "But only until you fall asleep though." Caitlin nodded with a small smile. Her eyes followed him as he walked around the length of the bed. He sat down beside her, on top of the thick comforter. She rolled over to face him. His hands were folded and laying on his chest. He made sure to keep his eyes focused on her cream-colored wall.

"Barry? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Cait?"

"Why did you lie to me?" His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"What?"

"On stage. You said you can't sing. But you can. Why did you lie to me?" Barry licked his lips before answering her question.

"I think you should sleep." He said in a soft tone.

"Is it because of Iris? That you know that song?" She pressed on.

"Yeah."

"Oh." Caitlin nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. For now.

She was quiet for awhile. It was only when Barry moved his eyes from her bedroom wall that he realized she was still awake. Her eyes moved to meet his.

"Barry?" She asked, somewhat tentatively.

"What?"

"What was your mother like?"

"My-my mother?" His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion once again. Caitlin's eyes widened and she immediately tried to backtrack her question.

"You don't have to talk about her...if you don't want to."

"No." He swallowed, trying to find the right words. "No, it's...it's okay. She um...she was...she was amazing. She was the nicest person. She knew how to cook, and bake, and she'd always support me no matter what. Even when I'd get into fights, I'd come home and she'd shake her head and scold me. But she knew I always fought for what I believed in. And she believed in me. She didn't work, so she'd pick me up from school everyday, and she'd ask me what I did-if I won any awards or if I liked the lunch she made me. And if I'd have a bad day, she'd read me my favorite book. Her favorite flowers were lilies, and our favorite movie to watch was Jurassic Park. And she-she used to take me to the museum once a month. Just to look at the dinosaur display. When I was younger I wanted to be a paleontologist. I wanted to go on excavations and dig up the bones of dinosaurs." He glanced down, only to see her looking up at him with half-open doe brown eyes.

"I think that's amazing. Your mother sounds like an amazing woman."

"She was." Barry swallowed before speaking again. "What was your mom like?" An unreadable expression spread across Caitlin's features.

"Terrible. She was this cold, cold-hearted monster. Ever since my dad left us, she shut everyone out. She was mean, and strict and...once I graduated from high school I left. I went to college far far away from her. We never spoke after that. When I was twenty-three, I got a call that my mom...she died from alcohol poisoning. I guess it's for the best, really, that by that time I had Ronnie. He helped me know I wasn't going to be completely alone." She sighed softly. "But now I have you and Cisco to keep me from losing my sanity. So, thank you."

"How old were you...when your dad left?"

"I was six. He just...he just told my mom he couldn't be with her anymore. He packed up everything he wanted and left. He was there one night and gone the next morning." He sucked in a sharp breath of air.

"I'm so sorry, Caitlin."

"It's fine." She let out a yawn, covered by her hand. "You remind me so much of Ronnie sometimes. But I know you aren't him. It's just...sometimes I think a part of him is in you. That even though he's dead, a part of him will always be with me as long as you're here."

"What was Ronnie like? I mean, you say I remind you of him but I've never met him."

"He...he was kind. He always knew how to cheer anyone up. He was smart and funny and he loved the color red." Her eyes dropped to her hands. "He sacrificed himself for everyone. When he locked himself in the...in the chamber I think a part of me knew he was never coming back. But that was just him. He didn't mean to be a hero, but that's what he was. It was just his nature to try and help anyone in trouble. And he...he did." She yawned and her eyes began to close.

"You can always talk to me, Caitlin."

"Mhmm...you can talk to me too, Barry Allen." She yawned again.

"Go to sleep, Caitlin."

"'M'kay. G'night Mr. Allen."

"Goodnight, Dr. Snow."


	2. Reality Check

**A/N:** **So,** **I have decided that you all (my lovely reviewers) are correct. After rewatching a few episodes in Season Two, I have chosen to continue writing these "Little Talks" the show seemed to lack. I am starting with Season Two Episode Seven** ** _Gorilla Warfare_** **and then we'll see where my mind takes me next.**

 **Today's "Little Talk" is between Barry and Cisco because in my opinion, Barry is kind of a diva in this episode. Yes, I understand he almost died. But he acted like losing Caitlin to Grodd was no big deal. And I am so not okay with that. Like, at all. So here is my take on this "Little Talk."**

 ***Not exactly SnowBarry so you WestAllen shippers can sleep easy for now.**

 ***Regarding Chapter 2:** **Yes, I did post it, but both me and my reviewers were not happy with how it turned out (thank you for showing you all agree with me about this chapter). I revised it/rewrote it, and now feel better about it. I hope those of you who read the original Chapter 2 are more happy how it's written because I like how this one is written over the other one. The original got posted because I wrote it rushed and unedited, and completely upset at how it turned out. However, with this recently edited, I feel more confident with posting it and hopefully keeping it posted. The idea is the same, however no more OOCness (hopefully), or repetitive dialogue.**

* * *

"Where are you?" Barry mumbled as his eyes studied the map on the monitor mounted on the wall. He bit his lip as his eyes scanned over the non-blinking screen.

"You're seriously not going after Caitlin?" Cisco's voice startled Barry, causing the man to jump out of his silent musing a long while later. The Cortex was currently empty-besides one scarlet speedster. The rest of the team resided downstairs as Wells and Joe began figuring out a way to get Caitlin back that did not involve Barry. "I'm taking your silence as a yes." Barry shook his head, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"You know I would but-" He began to explain, however Cisco only raised his hand with disappointment clear in his eyes.

"And I'm going to stop you right there." Barry turned the knob on the wheelchair so he could face his metahuman friend. "You're just going to sit here and brood. Because of Zoom." The Flash sighed. "I can't believe my best friend is brooding like Oliver Queen. The Flash is nothing like the Green Arrow."

"Cisco-" He attempted to interrupt.

"Let me finish." The scarlet speedster nodded then motioned with his hand for Cisco to continue. Cisco lowered his hand. "Barry, what are you doing? This, this whole 'turning over to the darkside' business isn't you." Barry's head dropped and he used one hand to rub his tired eyes.

"I know."

"And it's definitely not like you to leave Caitlin in the hands of Wells. The man who, not only destroyed all of our lives on this Earth, came from destroying his own life on another Earth."

"Yeah, well, right now he's our best chance at getting her back."

"I don't know if that's true."

"I do." Cisco shook his head yet said noting in response. After a few minutes of silence, the metahuman broke it.

"She asked me to Vibe him. She agreed with us, and by us I mean Joe, Iris, and me."

"She did?"

"Yeah. And I did it you know. I vibed him. On purpose. For her. And the rest of us, but you know, mainly for her. Caitlin's lost a lot of people. And she doesn't trust easy." The corners of Barry's lips twitched as he recalled when she told him the same thing.

"I know." Then the ghost of a smile fell from the speedster's lips. "But it's not like I can suit up, find her, and save her from Grodd before Zoom finds out and finishes what he started last week." Cisco was silent for a few seconds.

"You'd do it for Iris." He finally said, earning another sigh from his best friend. "If that was Iris, you'd be going out of your mind right now."

"But it's not. So what's your point?"

"My point..." Cisco trailed off as he figured out the right words to say. "My point is you're totally fine leaving Caitlin in the hands of Grodd while Harry and Joe and Iris plan a rescue operation."

"Look, I'm just as upset as you are about this-"

"At least I'm doing something about it! Or trying to at least. You're just sitting there, thinking about how Zoom tried to turn you into dog chow."

"Okay, that's harsh."

"And leaving Caitlin in the hands of Wells' brilliant planning isn't?" Barry shook his head. "Look, from what we all saw, your back is completely healed. You're physically fine. But instead of trying to get Caitlin back, you're too busy reliving the past."

"Caitlin's fine. She knows how to take care of herself. It's Zoom we should be worried about."

"There it is! I've been waiting for you to say that." Barry glanced up at Cisco in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You. You're so focused on Zoom, you're not concerned about Caitlin. Caitlin doesn't have powers like us. And she's lost so many people. Barry, we are all she has left. S.T.A.R. Labs is her home."

"What do you want me do, Cisco?"

"I want you to come downstairs and help us create a plan to get Caitlin back. I want you to walk down there, and give Zoom the bird. Show him he can't mentally break you."

 _"Ramon!"_ Harry's voice bellowed from the speakers in the center console of the Cortex.

"At least think about it, alright?" Barry nodded and Cisco bowed his head before turning on his heel and exiting the Cortex.

Once Cisco was gone, Barry wheeled himself over to the display case where his suit was hanging. After scanning the red material for a solid few seconds, he released a pained sigh then shook his head. He couldn't become the Flash...not yet.


	3. My Decision

**A/N:** **Today's "Little Talk" is inspired by Caitlin and Ronnie's wedding! Yay! This takes place while Ronnie, Cisco, and Stein are working in the lab on a way to send Wells back to the future in Season One Episode Twenty-Three.**

 ***This isn't SnowBarry, however much I wish I could write it like that. Maybe I'll write a similar one-shot in the future and make it SnowBarry.**

* * *

"So I heard you're getting married." Barry's voice caused Caitlin to jump in her chair in her workspace.

"Hmm? Oh...yes." Caitlin spun around in her office chair to face him, rubbing her tired eyes from staring at the computer screen too long.

"Tomorrow afternoon right?"

"Yes. We wanted it to be as soon as possible." She spoke with her hands covering her eyes.

"And you are aware the lab has been deserted for close to two hours, right?" Caitlin dropped her hands from her eyes and her gaze shifted to zero in on the small clock at the bottom right corner of the S.T.A.R. Labs computer screen.

"Is it really that late?"

"Even your fiancé left." The color drained from her face. She quickly threw herself out of her desk chair and began to stuff her folders into her bag that had been resting on the floor. "Relax, I'm just kidding. He's downstairs with Stein working on something in Cisco's lab."

"Don't do that." She sunk back into her office chair. She leaned herself on her elbows which rested on her knees. She began rubbing her temples and her eyes closed. Her bag slid forward on her arm then fell to the floor with a loud thud, making her unintentionally jump.

"Sorry." He took a few steps into the room, deciding against leaning in the doorway.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about besides giving me a heart attack?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Getting married is a big deal. And you and Ronnie only got back together a few days ago." He stopped walking once he was at the corner of her workspace, leaning his hip against the corner.

"I'm fine. We both want a no-stress wedding. It's already bad enough we're dealing with Wells-reverse flash-whoever he is." She lifted her head so their eyes could meet. "Speaking of, how are you doing about the whole situation?" Barry shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm doing okay. But that's not what we were talking about. Cait, are you sure you want to marry Ronnie? Ever since he came back you two have been kinda distant."

"Of course I want to marry Ronnie." She sighed. "It's just different. We're both used to this distance between us. After we get married, things will go back to normal." Her voice wavered slightly, though Barry caught it. Caitlin was trying to reassure herself. "We will go back to normal-well, as much as we can given he turns into Firestorm. And there's meta-humans and of course the whole 'saving the world' thing we've kind of gotten good at lately." He gave a soft chuckle and a small smile appeared on her face. "If you're wondering if I've gotten cold feet or changed my mind...the answer is no. I want to marry Ronnie, Barry."

"Okay, no, yeah I get it. I was just making sure. Because I'd totally get it if you didn't want to marry someone who explodes into a flying ball of fire." Caitlin laughed, shaking her head. Slowly, the smile fell from her lips and concern laced her expression.

"Are you sure you're doing alright?"

"Me? Never better." Caitlin tilted her head to the side and Barry's arms moved to his sides. "I keep wondering if I'm making the right decision. I'd do anything to save my mom. But, I wonder what it would be like growing up with her. Joe pretty much raised me. I wonder what she'd think when I became the Flash, or won that seventh grade science fair. How she'd react when I got accepted to college. Would my career choice be different if she was alive?" Caitlin stood up quickly, then took a step towards the speedster.

"You know I can't answer that, Barry." Her fingers fiddled with each other as she spoke. "But, speaking from a daughter who only grew up with a mother, I know she'd be proud of you for whatever you accomplished." A small smile ghosted his lips. "And as far as making a mistake...that's life. Life is about making mistakes. Good or bad. And who's to say this will be a bad mistake? I know how much this means to you Barry, but we can't judge if a mistake will be good or bad if it is not us making the mistake. You have to decide if you want to save Nora or not. Don't let the rest of us influence what you believe to be right or wrong." Her eyes drifted back to the clock on her computer screen. "I have to go, Ronnie and I still need to figure out a few things for our wedding." She bent down and picked up her bag. Once the bag was secured on her arm, she walked over and patted Barry on the shoulder. "Whatever your decision, I know we all will support you."

"Thanks, Cait." She smiled at him, though he was too lost in thought to notice.

"Anytime you want to talk, Barry, I'm here." She dropped her hand, fixed her bag on her arm, and began to walk away. The click clacking noise of her heels were the only indication Barry was now alone in her office space.

"My decision..." He whispered, feeling like a large weight was now off of his shoulders.


	4. Important AN

**A/N:** **Hi guys! Long time no update. I know a bunch of you were expecting this to be a new chapter, and as much as I want to give one to you, it's not.**

 **Life here has been crazy and chaotic. I haven't been able to sit down and write or log onto this website.**

 **My grandmother was diagnosed with Stage 4 COPD and congestive heart failure before Christmas. The doctors here gave her a week to live so we decided to go with Hospice Care. What that means is she's living at home with me and needs 24 hour care every day. That means I haven't had any time to write or do much of anything aside from caring for her.**

 **We are now entering our second week at home and she's doing really well. Hopefully she'll be around for a little while but I've been a little run down and ragged and too tired to write in the small time away I can manage. I hope you all understand my choice for a temporary hiatus.**

 **With that being said, I don't know how long I'll be on this website for or how long my temporary hiatus will be.**

 **Please keep my family in your thoughts. I honestly don't know when I'll be back. But I do promise I will try my very hardest to keep writing and maybe I'll get a chance to update sooner than we all think.**

 **Until then,**

 **bodysurfer27**


	5. Important AN 2

**A/N: This isn't an update, though I have been thinking of ideas for future chapters when I've had the time.**

 **This is so hard for me to write into words. My grandmother is no longer with us. She found her peace on March 26th, 2019. Her death has not been easy for me or my family. I have not written anything in over 3 months since all of my time was devoted to her. In my previous author's note I explained how she needed 24 hour care. Her passing has left me with a lot of free time but no desire or idea what to fill it with.**

 **My temporary hiatus is still on. I don't know for how much longer, but it will be when I have found my own peace and forgiveness with myself for prioritizing things in my life a little differently throughout the years. Until then, I will not be active much on this site.**

 **Thank you to all of you who have kept my family in your thoughts and your prayers. Your support means the world to me, and I hope when I do become active again you all will be willing to continue to support my stories. I haven't abandoned them, and I haven't abandoned you. Feel free to send PMs; I will try to respond to them as quickly as I'm able to.**

 **And for those of you who are going through a rough patch or a dark time in your life, I'm there with you. But I hope you find the strength and the courage to be brave and fight those fights. Fight those battles even when it feels like hope has been lost. Come out that other side as a champion, a victor, a warrior.**

 **I'm hoping to come out of this dark time in my life a little bit stronger, a little bit wiser, and a little bit brighter, and I hope you follow this journey with me and maybe mend the broken pieces of yourself along the way.**


End file.
